Drive Through Scene
(January 2010. Angus is in a car with Janardan and Peter, in the driver seat, as they head for the Drive-through. In the car in front is Oliver. They stop next to the café. Inside the café are Jordan and Zach. The car behind contains Brandon.) * Janardan Berne: Grip behind a pastrami sandwich, dude. * Jordan Hendy: I know stuff now, would you? * Angus McAdam: Hey. Can I get a pastrami sandwich? * Jordan Hendy: Dude, you’re going to have to speak louder into the microphone, please. * Angus McAdam: Can I get a pastrami sandwich? * Jordan Hendy: Sure, bro. what can I get for you? * Angus McAdam: I want a cheeseburger with no lettuce or tomato. * Jordan Hendy: Double cheeseburger, lettuce and tomato. * Angus McAdam: No, no. Not double. Just a cheeseburger. * Jordan Hendy: Just a cheeseburger, lettuce and tomato. * Angus McAdam: No lettuce and no tomato. * Jordan Hendy: 12-17, bro. (Jordan gives the food to Oliver at the car in front.) * Jordan Hendy: Here you go. * Oliver Ragen: Yep. Thank you. * Jordan Hendy: I got more for you. I got more for you. Put the wings and I got a little thing for you. * Oliver Ragen: Thank you, sir. (Oliver drives his car. Peter drives Angus’s car in.) * Janardan Berne: Oh, finally. * Jordan Hendy: Hey, guys. Er, 12-17. * Angus McAdam: I think it’s worse than downtown. (Oliver gets out of the car and blocks Angus’s way out.) * Janardan Berne: What’s wrong with this guy? * Peter: Where’s he going? (A word gets bleeped.) * Janardan Berne: Probably gave him the wrong food. * Angus McAdam: He can’t just drive around? (Oliver gets into the café, not happy about his order.) * Oliver Ragen: Yeah. It’s not what I ordered. * Jordan Hendy: What do you mean? * Oliver Ragen: Did that look like a chili hotdog to you? * Zach Tong: No. (Bronte sneaks into the open door of the car behind and begins honking the horn as he sees Adrian Neville coming with his binoculars.) * Janardan Berne: It’s not us, dude. * Zach Tong: Yo. Just get your food and go. You know how to do this. * Angus McAdam: Can’t drive. Someone’s blocking the driveway. * Jordan Hendy: (handing the food and the money to Angus) Here you go. Here’s your change. * Angus McAdam: They put lettuce and tomato. This is...no. These are two burgers. (Bronte honks the back car’s horn.) * Oliver Ragen: Hey. You watch where you honk at this side of town. * Angus McAdam: Can you just move your car so I can get out of here? * Oliver Ragen: Not till I get my order right. * Angus McAdam: You serious? * Oliver Ragen: Yeah. I’m serious. (Bronte honks the back car’s horn again.) * Oliver Ragen: You talking to me? * Angus McAdam: No. (to Janardan and Peter) I didn’t give that 20 to him. I’ll give him $100. (Oliver gets out of the café later, having getting his order right. As he is about to enter his car, Bronte keeps honking the back car’s horn to warn Angus of Adrian Neville, but he doesn’t listen.) * Angus McAdam: Ollie, it’s not me. It’s not me! It’s the guy back there. It’s not me. * Oliver Ragen: Oh, bleep you, son. * Janardan Berne: Gain control, ma’am. * Oliver Ragen: I ain’t going nowhere now. * Angus McAdam: I’ll give you a $100 bill. * Jordan Hendy: I’m pretty sure it was a 20. * Peter: No, bro. No. * Janardan Berne: That was a concert. (Bronte keeps honking.) * Janardan Berne: Oh my god, dude! * Jordan Hendy: What’s up? * Angus McAdam: Hey, man. You give that guy a $100 bill and you give us back 8 ones. * Peter: Hey, dude. This guy’s a big wrestler. * Zach Tong: (to Oliver, now in his car) Hey, you gotta move, bro. * Oliver Ragen: You going to keep bleep honking at me? And I was going to leave, but this is some bull bleep. (Adrian Neville gets closer. Bronte keeps honking the car horn.) * Jordan Hendy: Give me a second, dude! (Bronte honks it again, then heads to fight Adrian Neville as he appears, angry at Bronte for disobeying his “bring him the crown” order. Zach comes out to watch them.) * Adrian Neville: bleep thi bleep, man. * Janardan Berne: Yo, ma'am, what's up? (Bronte fights Adrian Neville. Her cartwheel kicks him in the head.) * Zach Tong: Hey! * Angus McAdam: No, no, no, no, no, no. * Zach Tong: (inaudible dialogue) bleep …Oh! (Bronte uses martial arts on Adrian Neville and dodges his attacks by tumbles and cartwheels. Lamil watches the action.) * Zach Tong: What are you…right now? What are you doing, girl? * Bronte McKeown: How do you like that, Neville? Me using Harley’s powers on you? * Zach Tong: What are you doing? bleep * Peter: Lamil’s coming. Quick, Angus. Brace for it. (Bronte knocks down Adrian Neville, then cuffs him.) * Jordan Hendy: (goes to Angus, along with his team) What happened?! Oh, you just got punk’d! (Everyone laughs. Angus gets out of the car.) * Angus McAdam: Lamil, how did… * Lamil: Being a batter veteran on MTV is got to be a big defeat for a wrestler and your lady friend, Bronte, just made the tape here. (Scene cuts to Angus. He faces the camera.) * Angus McAdam: My name is Angus McAdam and I just got punk’d. Category:Scenes Category:Punk'd